warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Other World's Voices
This is a fanfic by Fatcat2000. It's about a young she-cat named Bluepaw. She's a little different than most cats. Despite her being the main character, most of the story is told from the point of view of her mentor, Mossfur. Prolouge "She's special." A brown tom muttered. "She is the one who will save us." A white she-cat rolled her eyes. "And what if she can't? Maybe she can see Beyond, maybe she has a gift, but it won't save them!" The tom flattend his ears. "She is destined to! She will go Beyond. She just has to listen! She will unite the past, presnt and future!" "What if she doesn't Woodstar?" hissed the she-cat. "What if she makes a mistake? Will we all be destroyed?" Woodstar hung his head. "I don't know Snowpetal. I just don't know." Snowpetal sighed. "When will you send the omen?" She murmured, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Woodstar lifted his head, his green eyes twitching. "Not until she learns to go Beyond" Snowpetal nodded. "I just hope she learns soon." Chapter One I opened my eyes and looked around. The nursery is huge! In my head, it had seemed so tiny. I was very wrong. Looking around, I saw Featherkit, fast asleep. She had opened her eyes for the first time before me, but I was superior now. I poked my head out of the nursery. I could see Pondwhisker telling off Redpaw for getting sand in his nest. I surprised a tiny giggle. I felt a poke in my side. I whipped around, but Featherkit was still asleep. Shrugging my shoulders, I headed out of the nursery, but was stopped by a booming voice. "Where do you think you're going?" My heart beat rose 300%. Winced, I turned around, expecting to see a very stern cat, but I was wrong. It was just Mistyheart, my mother. My voice faltered. " I-I was going outside! I want to see the camp!" She made a small tutting noise. I was afraid she was angry, but her blue eyes were sparkling. "I suppose you have to explore the world soon, but wait until Featherkit wakes up. I nodded and sat back down in my nest. Hurry up Featherkit! I want to go outside! My thoughts must have t her, because she blinked opener eyes. She shook out her white and gray tabby pelt. "Bluekit! Your eyes are open!" She purred. "And there're a brilliant shade of blue." I smiled and started to lick my own ruffled pelt. Featherkit jumped up. "ready to explore Bluekit?" I nodded. Mistyheart sighed. "I guess I can't hold on to you forever. Go ahead." Featherkit and I exchanged a glance of glee. Without another second to spare, we raced out of the bramble thicket, and into the valley. There were more cats than i had ever seen before! Every which size, pelt and strut. Featherkit poked me. "Look!" She cried. "It's Stonestar!" My heart beat faster. Our father! Is he proud of us? He looked so big and strong. Please notice us! He did. "Well, well, well. Are these the kits I have been looking forward to seeing for days?" Featherkit giggled. "It's us! Bluekit and Featherkit!" Stonestar laughed, his amber eyes twinkling. "Oh goody! My kits! You are ones I have been wanting to see." I ride to make myself bigger. Look at me! Featherkit widened her eyes. "Do I have amber eyes like you?" She mewed. Stonestar shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll have to deal with having emerald green eyes. I hope it's good enough for you." Featherkit pretended to cuff him. Stonestar examined us carefully. "Featherkit, you look just like my mother. I believe that's where you got your green eyes." He turned to look at me. "And you my dear look like a tiny copy of your mother!" I blushed. Stonestar didn't have to say that! "And you are both every bit as beautiful." He finished. he likes us! "Stonestar!" Called a tabby she-cat. "There is evidence of EarthClan hunting on our territory again!" My father sighed. "I'll see you later." He turned around and padded towards the she-cat. "Where is it, Poppywillow?" Suddenly something sharp prodded me. "Ouch! Featherkit, why did you poke me?" Featherkit looked just as confused. " I never touched you, Bluekit. Are you feeling alright?" Chapter Two Moons pass. It takes ages, but finally I'm sitting in front of Leader's Rock, ready to become an apprentice. "From this day forth, you will be known as Bluepaw. I entrust you to be mentored by Mossfur, my loyal deputy." A slender brown and white tabby she-cat comes up out of the crowd. The clan begins to cheer. "Bluepaw, Featherpaw!" And I sit and soak in all the glory. Mossfur looks at me, her eyes gleaming. "Ready to see the territory?" I jump up, excited as can be. "Where do we start Mossfur?" Category:Fan Fictions